1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus having a simple pixel structure and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that reduce weight and volume have been developed. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc.
The OLED device has advantages such as rapid response speed and low power consumption because the OLED device among the flat panel display devices displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits a light during recombination of electrons and holes.